


thaw

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Springtime Sprite Dean, Winter Sprite Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's just trying to do his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thaw

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #77: Ice

“Hey!”

The sprite jerked in place, startling so badly that a family of icicles trembled overhead. He was a winter creature through and through, everything about him sharp and white and cold. A purplish flush of frost spread over his skin as he turned accusing blue eyes on Dean, his expression sullen.

“There’s no need for all that shouting,” the sprite said petulantly.

Dean wished it weren’t so damn _cold,_ because then he would be striking an altogether more intimidating pose. As it was, the  _unseasonable_  cold front had brought a week’s worth of snow and ice with it, and all he managed was an epic scowl through his furs.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Dean grunted, hoping to resolve all this by getting right to the point. He was meant to be coaxing greenery from the earth, urging the animals to breed and replenish dwindling winter populations, thawing the grounds with warm spring rain. He couldn’t do any of that with a foot of snow on the ground.

“What do you mean?” the sprite seemed more confused than annoyed now. “I’m making icicles.”

“Yeah, my point exactly! Don’t you know it’s _spring_ around these parts? It’s time for you to pack it in, buddy. Take the snow somewhere else.”

The winter sprite turned in a slow circle, looking up at naked branches and frost-encrusted trunks, at the brittle sunlight shining weakly through the skeleton canopy. “Are you sure?” the sprite asked, as if Dean might be _wrong_ about this somehow.

“Pretty fucking sure.” Dean wasn’t normally so callous, especially to a fellow sprite, but if one thing got him fuming it was the inability to execute his job properly. Normally, though, it was the summer sprites that gave him trouble, drying up his flowers or sending down violent torrents of rain with early thunderstorms.  

“Oh.” The sprite seemed a little dejected at that, and his shoulders slumped even further when the icicles began dripping before his eyes. “I was wondering why it was all melting so quickly. I suppose I must have gotten blown off course after all.”

“You’re lost?” Dean’s blood was already cooling, righteous indignation fading away. He could feel the air beginning to warm now that the winter sprite had relinquished his hold over the area.

“I suppose so . . . I thought this was Minnesota. They’re due for a few more snowstorms before the spring.”

For the first time since this mess started, Dean laughed. “Dude, this is _Kansas._ We’re definitely over the ice and snow by now.”

“Oh my, I _really_ went astray, didn’t I?” The sprite shook his head, rueful, and held out a pale hand. When Dean took it, his whole arm shivered at the touch of frigid skin. “I’m Castiel. I apologize for impeding spring.”

“I’m Dean. And there’s no real harm done, I guess. Just . . . maybe get going to where you’re supposed to be?”

“Of course.” The wind ruffled Castiel’s dark hair, ready to whisk him off up north. “Maybe, when we meet again, it can be under better circumstances.” And then he was gone, a puff of icy air and a flurry of snowflakes the only thing to denote he’d been there at all.

Dean shook his head; he didn’t think they’d be meeting again, not if Castiel was a winter sprite in charge of a domain so far away. Who could say, though? Mother Nature was often fickle, assigning and reassigning her children to new domains as regularly as the moon traded places with the sun. All he knew was, if they did cross paths in the future, it wouldn’t be in the midst of a Kansas April. 


End file.
